


Movies are for Cuddles and Junk Food

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry introduces Draco to movies and junk food!





	Movies are for Cuddles and Junk Food

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted to this series in forever, which is funny because I have a whole list of these in my folder XD let me know if there are any mistakes, I just wanted to get this uploaded, so I may have overlooked a few things. I'm only human. Also, yay! I figured out how to italicizes! (I'm new here, okay?)

“What’s all this?” Draco asked, looking around in wonderment.

“Boxes of muggle candy.” Harry replied nonchalantly.

“And that?”

“Popcorn.” this time he gave a shrug.

“And those?”

“Nachos.” Harry said. “There’s also soda, pretzels, and a couple other things as well.”

“Well doesn’t this just look _so_ healthy.”

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You want to try it all, don’t you?”

Draco only nodded in amazement. Harry’s grin was huge. He was trying to introduce Draco into new things, most of them being muggle. At first he had been skeptical of course, but ever since “Pizza Day” as they now refer to it as, Draco has been more than willing to try anything Harry throws at him.

Well, food wise anyways.

“Good! I’ve also rented a couple movies for us to watch while we binge on all these snacks.”

Draco frowned, tilting his head to the side. “Movies?”

Harry’s grin somehow widened. “Yeah. Their like…moving pictures, I guess you could say. They’re long though, anywhere from one to two hours. Sometimes longer.”

Draco’s eyes were wide, an eyebrow perfectly arched. “Merlin, and I’m supposed to just sit still through the whole thing?”

Harry chuckled. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. Of course, that’s assuming it’s a good movie. Come help me pick one out, yeah?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

Draco could never resist Harry when he did that. Still though, he had an image to uphold. “Whatever Potter. And it better be good if you expect me to just sit on my arse all weekend.”

Harry rolled his eyes, shoving the stack of DVD’s into Draco’s arms. Eventually they both settled on some type of comedy. As the opening scene began to play on the television, another muggle thing Harry insisted upon, Draco was attentively surveying the table of snacks laid out before him in their shared living room.

“Well, pick something out already.” Harry urged, only teasing as he grabbed a box of M&Ms, the popcorn bowl sitting balanced in his lap.

Draco eyed him wearily, before reaching out for what he believed Harry had called nachos. It was covered in gooey cheese, red sauce, olives, and something white.

“Sour cream.” Harry supplies, as he sees Draco studying the substance carefully.

Draco only hummed, shrugging a bit, before pulling out a chip and taking a bite. Of course he should have known better than to be skeptical, because after the first chip, he couldn’t stop grabbing chip after gooey chip, moaning as all the flavors burst in his mouth all at once.

“I take it you like it nachos then, huh?”

“Hmm.” is the only response he got.

“Well save some for me.” Harry whines. “Here, switch.”

Draco is reluctant, not wanting to give it up, but he’s soon snacking on deliciously salty, buttery, popcorn, and he really can’t complain either way. Before they know it, the movie is almost halfway over, both of them rolled over in a pile of laughter, empty bowls of popcorn, pretzels, and whatever else lying scattered about their coffee table.

“I’ve never laughed so hard!” Draco cries, trying to sit up correctly.

Harry wipes a tear away. “This is one of my favorites.” he says, reaching for another box of candy.

“What are we watching next?” Draco asks, stealing some of Harry’s candy.

Harry passes Draco the pile of DVD’s and he picks the next one out. It isn’t long before the movie is over, so Harry takes it out and puts in a new one. As Harry tries to explain to Draco that what’s playing now isn’t actually the movie, but the previews, ( _you mean we have to watch a movie before the actual movie?_ ), Harry stands in their kitchen, making more popcorn. Soon the two are seated back on the couch together. Draco ended up picking out a romance, so Harry wrapped a blanket around them from the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Draco.

Draco pretended as if he could care less, but within five minutes of the movie starting, he was pressed up against his boyfriend, munching on his popcorn in content. He would never admit it, but he loved to cuddle, especially with Harry. He’s just so warm! Harry wasn’t even paying attention to the movie at this point, one arm wrapped around Draco, and the other running through his fine blond hair, another thing Draco would never admit to liking.

Harry would place sporadic kisses against his forehead and cheeks, until finally, Draco turned around and simply kissed Harry square on the mouth. It was soft and gentle, and Harry smiled into the kiss, placing a hand against Draco’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. Draco was happy and content. He didn’t care about the movie or anything else going on in that moment. He was snuggled up with his boyfriend and everything just seemed right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests for muggle things for Draco to do if you have any ideas. Still no update schedule, but I'll be around. Comments/feedback are also much appreciated :)


End file.
